Sleepover at the Dursley's
by CoLd AnGeL
Summary: The Dursleys go on a vacation and Harry is all alone and bored at Ms. Figg's house. That is...until some of his friends come over and get into the Dursley's house...


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I wish I did though. :)  
  
AT: This is ma first Harry Potter fic. The first part is kinda boring but I'm hoping that it'll become funnier. PLEAZE review!!!!! Tankie!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sleepover at the Dursley's  
  
"Dudley, do you have everything packed?" Petunia Dursley yelled with her high, glass shattering voice. At that moment, a chubby boy came downstairs and into the kitchen. He gave his mom a quick nod and grabbed a pack of chips. With his sausage like fingers, he ripped open the bag, grabbed a handful and smashed it all up his mouth. "Hurry up or we'll be late!" bellowed Dudley's father, Vernon. "The plane isn't gonna wait for us you know!" He was buttoning up his bright Hawaiian shirt and looking for his car keys at the same time. Like his son Dudley, he was a bit big in the stomach and had very little patience. He usually wore a black suit with a blue expensive tie for work, but today was an exception. All his co-workers and customers had convinced him to take a nice long vacation.far away as possible. As in matter of fact, he was given a very high amount of money by his customer. Mr. Dursley, a greedy, stupid git, happily accepted the money. This trip was carefully planned by a nervous travel agent who kept darting his eyes to Vernon's small and beady eyes. The Dursley's were going to fly to America and then go on a cruise from New York City to the Caribbean. "Can't you be any faster?" Vernon yelled as he grabbed their luggage and dragged them out to the car. "Don't worry, we're all here." Petunia said as she pushed the last bag in the car. As all of this was happening, a fifteen year old boy with black messy hair and green eyes was writing a quick note to his godfather, Sirius. Dear Sirius, The Dursley's are going on a cruise (a muggle type of vacation) and unsurprisingly, I was not invited. I just wanted to tell you that I don't think it's such a good idea to write to me for awhile. Ms. Figg (a neighbor) isn't too fond of owls. Just send Hedwig back. She'll probably fly to Ron's house. I told him to take care of her. Well, that's all for now. Uncle Vernon is yelling for me outside. Say hi to Buckbeak for me. Harry  
  
Harry quickly rolled it up and gave it to Hedwig, his owl. He saw her glide out the window and outside to the cloudless sky. After he saw her safely fly out of his view, he grabbed his small suitcase. The only things that were in there was his toothbrush and some clothes. Ever since last year, his uncle who hated magic let Harry do his homework for school, but this summer he locked all his things from Hogwarts. Since Harry was going to spend his summer with Ms. Figg, Vernon made sure that Harry couldn't sneak into his house and get his magic things. Harry dragged his small suitcase all the way downstairs. He gave a big sigh. He didn't want to go to Ms. Figg. He had asked Uncle Vernon if he could spend his summer with his best friends, Ron. Being the horrible monster he was, he gave a laugh and replied with a loud no. As soon as he got outside, he felt his uncle drag him to Ms. Figg's house. Vernon knocked hard on the wooden door. They heard a rustle from behind the door. As soon the door opened, there was a strong scent of cat smell. "You're here!" Ms. Figg said with a smile. "I've bought some cookies for you. I don't quite remember how long it's been since I bought them, but I'm sure it's still good enough to eat." Harry had a pained expression on his face, while Vernon had a wicked smile. "Well, I'll see you all soon. Good-bye!" Vernon said as he smiled and skipped down to his car. Harry slowly turned and entered the cat house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ok, so this story stinks. It's so boring!!!! But dun worri pplz. This is just the introduction. Once the party starts I hope it'll be funni. PLEAZE WRITE REVIEWZ!!!! Thanks so much!!!! 


End file.
